Behind A Locked Door
by Fluttershy Smile
Summary: Behind this locked door isn't fun, we were loved what what happen to end us here, I qestion myself as I sit here with no face


Darkness, all over again, I can't escape from it, all across the room was black, with the little light that seeks through the crack in the wall apart from that, there was nothing but a inky darkness.

I turn around my creaky body slowly moving, it's no fun being a animatronic bunny suck behind the door of the parts and serves room at the much loved new Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, just to say the names Bonnie, well it's Bonnie the bunny but I don't add the last bit on

I used to be the lead guitarist from the well loved band at the old Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, I wasn't the only one on stage my two friends Chica and of corse Freddy Fazbear himself were in it, we sang for the kids who visited the pizzeria, that was the greatest part of my job, seeing the kids smile across there young faces and lighting up there world was the the high life for all of the animatronic. Even Foxy when he used to preformed for the kids as well, but he got out out of order for something he didn't even do, people always blame the fox.

Foxy,Chica,Freddy and I are all best buddy's we have are ups and downs but we are family, all for one and one for all. After dark when we are finally aloud to be free from the lock that won't let us walk in the day time (we blame Foxy for this and he just tells us that it wasn't his fault, be believe him, sometimes he can be a total asshole but we are all like that sometimes) we all play this "game" if you can call it that its like hide and seek. We all stay on stage and when the night guard starts his or her job at 2am we start to move (Freddy and Foxy stay in there places, the name of the game for them is scared the crap out of the night guard, that we call "player number one")

The game is simple, find player number one before he finds you. The cameras are a pain in the good old butt, we can't do want we want to do with the freaken cameras watching are every move (and its makes the game a lot more harder then it is) the first to get to player number one wins. It's so simple when you put your mine to it. But the doors are a pain in the butt as well, lucky if the doors stay close the power runs out and Freddy take over from there (he's likes seeing the reaction of player number ones face when he sees his eyes) Freddy said player number one looks like he going to shit himself in fear.

Sometimes we are the losers player number one passes every night he's here until he gets fired (don't tell anybody but Freddy write the note to say he's been fired) we are free until a new player joins the game

Some nights the best thing to do is go to the kitchen and just eat pizza and tell funny story's about work and just be together as a family, sometimes we go to the cove and just trash the place Foxy wasn't too happy when we did that the first time but he lets us sometimes trash the cove only when he's in a good mood(he's usually In a good mood if they don't mess with his booty...like he has any)

We all were the best of friends everything was perfect...Until

The pizzeria was close down and we were out to scrap heap... But we were saved by new manager of the "new" Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. We were all put behind the door labeled parts and serves we were placed down on the ground and they started ripping. Are parts off, one by one, we were all dismantled, Freddy got the least damage and Foxy just lost a bit of his skin, Chica's beak was dismantle from the top part and she had no hands, I... I don't have a face or arm, I'm lucky I'm still alive now I wish I'm not.

All the memories of the good time faded away as I see my friends my only family I have left, Brocken and life less on the cold hard ground. All the songs that we sang are playing with the new lot of bitches who took our job and fucked our whole life's up, when I can walk agin I will show these new bitches who is the really rocker of is diner of slater

Starring at the shut door, feeling the anger rage through me, looking at the door just sparked something I never really though about, all my life I was trying to get into a locked door now I know how player number one felt as he hid behind those door but be are stuck, the damage done to us are far too bad, I couldn't see my friends like this again all those flash backs, I never want to remember the day that that fucken man dressed up as golden Freddy let us go back stag and kill us and painting these words on the wall with are blood

" you can't"


End file.
